


Sarge

by Barcardivodka



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barcardivodka/pseuds/Barcardivodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We need him on the team</p><p> </p><p>Original Characters, mention of Robbie Lewis, James Hathaway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarge

**Author's Note:**

> A wee bit of fun inspired by the Six Nations (rugby)

“Bloody hell…..the Sarge….runs like a….. sodding gazelle,” PC Michael Cooper panted out, hands on knees as he gasped for breath.

“Did you see him jump that gate?” his colleague, PC Arjun Sharma, wheezed in amazement from his position on the ground, flat on his back.

“What about that flying tackle?” Cooper whispered out with awed reverence.

“We need him on the team, Coop,” Sharma stated in eagerness.

“He’ll never join,” Cooper replied with a sad certainty.

“Not if we ask directly,” Sharma said, “what if we sell the idea to someone he won’t say no to, like…”

“Lewis!”


End file.
